Destiny
by latuacantanteec
Summary: bella messes around with her sisters affairs and gets taken away by edward cullen a rich and powerful man who seeks out her sister but ends up with her on a boat in the laguana bay... but what happens when Carlisle and the rest of the gang gets in valve?


I tried to get un tied wile he went for a walk in the woods. I know its mainly my fault im in this position, but who treats a person like this. Im mean hello im tied to a tree. Im only here because I interfered with my sisters relation ship to a cold heartless millionaire. I just wanted to protect her. She is older then me and she is married to a guy named Jack in England. She lives with my dad in the Bahamas. Edward Cullen is the guy who wants to get her laid, but as long as im around that wont be happening. I heard foot steps ,on the soft sand. Yes I am on a deserted island with a millionaire. " Isabella, are you ready to go back to the ship" Edward asked. He was right in front of me, smiling. Yes but by ship he means yacht, and by ready, he means am I ready to cooperate, since this morning I tried to get away from this freak. The day I met him I didn't like him, especially messing around with people's lives, like my sisters. " why don't you go dig a hole and lay in it" I spat at him. " That's not how Lease would have said, your suppose to be her substitute" he said. He laughed " Ha, I warned you not to get involved in my affairs, Isabella, I told you , you would have consequences., but anyway here's the deal, you do what your told" he looked at me up and down " and your sister and father will stay out of Jail" he said. " and if I don't" I asked. " I will fire them both, and sue them for stealing money from the company profits. The only way out for them is for yo to be my wife. What will it be Isabella" he said. " why would they steal money from you," I asked.

He smiled " Because they are in debt" he said. I gasped. I had no idea that they were in debt. I had an important decision to make. " what do you mean, do what im told" I asked. He smiled. " you will make love to me Isabella, your sister had her chance, but I got you now" he said. I had to do what was right, I had to do what he told me, it couldn't be worse then having to marry him, could it. " Edward Cullen you are the meanest man I have ever met" I said. He came forward to untie me. Seeing that he has gotten what he wanted, his grin was even bigger. As soon as the ropes where untied I bolted away from him. I had to get out of here. He didn't even bother to run after me. He just walked along the shore with his hands in his pockets. But it didn't take long for him to catch up, since I kept falling. He picked me of the ground with one hand on my wrist and the other around my waist. " why did you run away" he asked amused at my attempt. " to get away from you" I said. " that hurt my feelings" he said. " let go of me" I said. " no, you might run away again" he said. I decided to knee him but that didn't make him let go, or even faze him. But it did hurt my to so I slapped him as hard as I could, which made him let go . At that moment I bolted but I was tackled to the ground, because his arm was still around my waist. We landed on the ground with a loud crack. " get off me now" I screamed. " I don't like to be kneed and slapped at, you need to be punished" he said. Before I could look away his lips crushed down on mine but only for a second. He laughed. " virgins, they are easy to get responses out of" he said. " don't expect any" I muttered, but he kissed me again, only longer. I was about to cry when he jumped up and said " lets get back". Then he pulled me to the row boat he took to get here. " sit in the middle" he ordered, but I chose to ignore him. When he came back from fetching the hidden oars , he took me in his arms and started rowing back. " up you go" Edward said as we pulled up pushing me forward. When I got up on deck I ran to the bathroom. When I was locked in I started to cry and eventually I fell asleep.

QQQ

I woke up to the sound of pounding on the door. " Isabella, its time to eat" Edward said. I thought of and idea. Go on a hunger strike, and stay in my little corner. That's what I did, I was quiet and I felt safe where I was, but all of a sudden the door came flying in. He had anger all over his face, telling me not to go farther, but I did. I wouldn't look at him, but I could feel his Bright green eyes burning into my face. He came over and took my wrist and pulled it gently " its time to eat, lets go" he said. I pulled my wrist back so I could go back to ball form, " im not hungry" I said. He stood there for a minute like he was waiting for something. " your lying Isabella. I can hear your stomach growl, so come on." he said. " No"I said coldly. He bent down and picked me up, " what the hell do you think you doing, put me down" I screamed. " im taking you down to my room wile I eat. When im done I will feed you since you are deciding to act like a four year old" he said. We were around the corner from his room when he put me down. He went to his draw for some rope and pulled me over to his bed. He tied me to one of the bars that held his bed together. When he was done he left the room and said " I will be back soon Isabella" and walked away. Ten minutes later he came back with a plate, and a glass of orange juice, he set the plate on the bed and the glass on the floor. " your going to eat everything that is on this plate, is that clear" he asked. But I ignored him. Then he took my face forcing me to look at him. " answer me when im talking to you" he said.


End file.
